


good times <3

by spaceplatypus



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I love how this turned out, Mulder x Reader, Other, POV First Person, Reader Insert, shy reader, vague reference to mulder’s porn stash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceplatypus/pseuds/spaceplatypus
Summary: You and Mulder play basketball waiting for the flight home after a case. Fun ensues.I'd add the story behind this but it was poorly written so nah, I'll just give you guys the romantic bit.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Original Character(s), Fox Mulder & Reader
Kudos: 9





	good times <3

It was our last day in Kentucky. Unfortunately, we had to wait a few days after wrapping up the investigation because we could not find an immediate flight back home. Scully was sleeping in. I woke up at a normal time, bored out of my mind. So I got ready and headed over to Mulder’s room at around 11am.

Mulder answered the door faster than I expected.

“Good morning.”

“Morning Mulder. How are ya?”

“I’m alright, I guess.” Mulder replied with a faint smile, letting me in. “How about you?”

“I’m doing pretty well, thanks. I’m currently wondering what I should do today, considering there’s almost nothing in town and we’re waiting on the plane to take us back.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Mulder looked well rested. He had a comfy t-shirt on and slightly messy hair. He was casually drinking his coffee. He sat down in a chair and I plopped down on the bed.

“God, there’s nothing to do in this town.” He muttered, frustrated.

“Well, we can’t go far. Do you know of anything to do around the motel?” I asked.

“You’re asking me?”

“Alright, how about I go take a look around the motel? You better not be watching one of those VCRs that are ‘totally not yours’ when I get back.”

“Very funny.” Mulder responded, grinning.

A few minutes of exploring later, I came back into the room.

“Well, there’s a random ass basketball net out back, a pool… That’s about it.” I sighed, stretching my arms out a little bit.

“Ah, should have brought my speedo.” Mulder replied.

I struggled to prevent myself from creating that image in my mind, no matter how… exciting it would have been.

“P-Please don’t bring it. Ever. I’d explode.” I stuttered quickly, fidgeting.

Mulder looked up at me with a smirk and said, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

I choked on my water and coughed and hacked for at least 10 seconds. Mulder looked slightly concerned.

“Dude, you almost KILLED me. Come _on_!” I whined.

“Sorry, sorry. Want to play some basketball?” he asked.

I agreed. Unfortunately, Scully was still sleeping so it was just the two of us. We grabbed the basketball randomly sitting on the porch and headed behind the motel to the basketball hoop. Unfortunately, it was set very high and couldn’t be adjusted. Since I am quite a short person, this would be quite the disadvantage.

We basically just farted around for several minutes making different kinds of shots. Of course, I wasn’t making any of mine.

“I wish Scully would play with us.” Mulder said.

“Yeah it would make things interesting. I could finally have a fair shot.”

“What, with you two teaming up on me?”

“Perhaps.” I teased.

“Not a chance.” He laughed, juggling the ball and waiting for my next move.

I took shot after shot, but they all kept failing. The sun was getting low in the sky and I was getting sweaty and frustrated.

“I really tried…damn.” I breathed, practically spent.

“You didn’t even make one shot.”

“That’s because the net was set really high!” I replied.

Mulder’s face lit up after a moment of quiet.

“How about you sit on my shoulders?” he asked.

“Um, why would you do that? We were competing against each other.” I was a little confused.

“Because I want to.” Mulder answered.

“What… why?”

“Come on, we’re both tired and you’ll enjoy the satisfaction even if it’s not a real shot.” He looked me in the eyes with a gentle, considerate look on his face. I couldn’t say no when it was just a harmless little thing like this.

“Uh, okay.” I nodded.

Mulder kneeled down and I sat on his shoulders.

“Uh, Mulder?” I cried, panicking because I was so high up and did not feel balanced and secure.

“Hey, relax, I got you.” He replied, gripping my ankles firmly and standing up.

I calmed down and we somehow managed to pick up the ball without anyone’s help. (magic y’all).

Mulder got us positioned right and I took a shot from quite a distance away from the hoop, and it went in. Mulder let me down onto the pavement and I put the ball back where we found it as we walked back to Mulder’s room.

“See? I bet you feel better already.” Mulder told me.

“Uh, yeah.” I stuttered. “How about we get inside and figure out lunch? I bet Scully’s hungry after reading books or doing research or whatever the heck she’s been doing all this time.”

“I bet.” Mulder mumbled.

“What are you in the mood for? Pizza?”

“Nah..”

“Fast food?” “Nope.” “We could go out for sandwiches??” “Nyet.”

I was becoming frustrated again. This guy knew we were out in the middle of nowhere, so why the heck was he being so picky??

“Come on, Mulder. Tell me what you want or I’ll just give you the leftovers from what Scully and I want.”

Mulder was quiet for almost half a minute, thinking. Then he turned to me and said,

“You know what I want?”

“What, Mulder?” I sighed towards the end of the sentence, opening the door to the motel room and walking over to the phone.

Suddenly I felt his warm arms gently wrap around me and his soft breath running through my hair.

That was it, I was done for. I could feel the heat building up in my cheeks.

“Uh… Mulder, I need to get the phone, what are you doing????” I stammered, standing completely still.

“I’m in the mood for a cheeseburger and maybe… I’ll give something sweet to my favorite agent.” He muttered, his mouth getting too close to my ear and _ohhh god I can feel his breath on my neck_ …

“M..Mulder, I… I don’t really know what you mean but if you’re saying what I think you are, I’m going to have to decline.”

He lets go of me and I turn around and look him in the eye, wondering what is going on in his head. He chuckles a little bit.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, I just want to thank you for goofing around with me today. I had fun.”

_Damn you, you know exactly what you’re doing to me…_

“Well, you’re welcome, Mulder… Sometimes I swear you must be messing with me.”

“You bet I am, sweetheart.” He jokes, then playfully nudges me.

“Don’t call me that!” I squeal, blushing again. Mulder laughs and tousles my hair.

I knew we were going to have fun today, but sometimes with him, I get a little carried away. Let’s just say I really enjoy his company and keep it at that… for now.


End file.
